


派对狂欢（Party fun）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blaise, Bottom Harry, Classroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Incubus Sanguini, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Blaise, Top Sanguini, Vampire Sex, Wet Dream, sex slaves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 在斯拉格霍恩的圣诞派对上，布雷司很轻易地引诱了哈利，而后者绝没想到，除此之外自己还会和一个吸血鬼有染。背景设于《混血王子》
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Sanguini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Sanguini
Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200088
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Party fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526360) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，他属于J·K罗琳。我对我的任何错误感到抱歉。  
> Attention：这是一则由虚构人物构成的虚构故事。我个人并不提倡在现实生活中发生没有安全措施的一夜情，性传播疾病对任何人来说都不是闹着玩的，保持理性！注意安全！  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> 【布雷司·沙比尼×哈利·波特】【人外（吸血鬼）×哈利·波特】【非1V1】【DIRTY TALK】【未成年人性行为】【看清cp再继续！】

哈利此刻很无聊，非常无聊。他讨厌派对。露娜——他的女伴——已经蹦蹦跳跳地去寻找一些幻想中的生物了。赫敏则在设法躲着考迈克，而这也是哈利同样不得不做的。自从他们干过之后，考迈克似乎认为他可以随时随地理所当然地摸哈利的屁股。这有点烦人。但让哈利更加恼火的是，他现在甚至不能和对方偷溜出去快速打一炮，因为考迈克现在对赫敏更感兴趣。

格兰芬多叹了口气，然后再拿起一杯黄油啤酒，去和一些低年级的学生闲聊。终于，哈利注意到自己被一股强烈的目光盯着。黑发男孩微微转身，看清楚了布雷司是怎么盯着自己看的。男孩皱起眉头，他对布雷司的目光感到莫名其妙，但很快他就将其抛在脑后了。他刚刚正和纳威说话，这位格兰芬多的同级生就问道：

“哈利？沙比尼干嘛那样盯着你看？”

哈利看了看布雷司，对方的确又在盯着他看，还朝他耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。他一整晚都是这个样子。”

从那一刻开始，哈利就能特别明显地感觉到布雷司投在他身上的目光，他走到哪它们就黏到哪。几分钟之后，哈利结束了和纳威的对话，去喝了点东西。布雷司也来了，蹭着哈利站在了他的身边。斯莱特林身上的香味在空气中弥漫，哈利觉得这个深色皮肤的斯莱特林闻起来棒极了：他喷了古龙水。但味道并不强烈，不腻人。那是一种微妙的、诱人的香气：具有男人味又激发性欲。两个男人相顾无言。布雷司的眼睛实在是太深沉了，几乎是纯黑色。而它们的颜色并不是它们唯一讨趣的地方：它们亮晶晶的，就像里面烧着团团明亮的火焰。这样的特征跟斯莱特林的高面颊骨、颀长的身形还有完美的深色皮肤相得益彰。哈利可以很有把握地说，布雷司是他见过的最漂亮的男人之一。

布雷司朝格兰芬多笑了笑。自从克拉布和高尔醉醺醺地吹嘘自己干过哈利·波特之后，布雷司就想把大难不死的男孩加进他的被征服者名单。除了他之外，斯莱特林没一个人相信克拉布和高尔的故事。毕竟著名的波特为什么要在自己能拥有任何人的情况下选择和这俩巨怪上床呢？但布雷司觉得他们的故事太细致了，这两个呆头呆脑的傻子根本没法编造这么复杂的事情。

斯莱特林和哈利对视了一会儿，然后抓起一杯酒离开，走的时候又蹭了哈利一下。接下来的几分钟，布雷司一直在哈利周围，用充满欲望的眼神盯着对方，还各种找理由来对哈利摸摸碰碰，把哈利撩得浑身燥热又无措。只花了几分钟，布雷司就看得出来他把哈利打败了。

‘比我想的容易嘛。谁能想到大难不死的男孩会这么饥渴呢？’

布雷司朝格兰芬多扬起了一个懒洋洋的微笑，并朝他wink了一下，然后漫步走出房间。他知道哈利会跟上来。深色皮肤的男人领着哈利到了附近的一间空教室，然后在格兰芬多的身后落了锁。随即，他抓住格兰芬多的肩膀，把对方压在墙上热烈地吻了起来。

哈利几乎是立刻在这个吻里融化了，他的身体变得柔软而顺从。布雷司把他的舌头伸进哈利的嘴巴里，描摹着它的形状，细细地品尝着他。他吻得太强势，让哈利在他们分开的时候，在袍子下硬了。格兰芬多感到目眩又燥热。他一个想法都抓不住，因为现在他唯一能集中的意识就是‘想要’。

布雷司热切地盯着另外一个男孩看了几分钟，然后说：

“你在压制欲望，是吗？”

哈利的脸红起来，结结巴巴地嘟囔出一些胡言乱语。

“你在抑制自己想被肏的欲望，抑制自己想要肉棒，我的肉棒。”

格兰芬多的脸更红了，布雷司贴得更近了一些，直到他的身体和哈利的只有一英寸的距离。当布雷司说话时，他炽热的呼吸喷洒在哈利的皮肤上，让更娇小的男孩浑身颤抖。

“告诉我，告诉我你有多想要我。告诉我你有多需要我。”

哈利因为情欲被挑逗起来而发抖，担任保持缄口。布雷司含住他的耳垂，热情地低声道：

“告诉我你对我有多渴望。”

“我-我...我...我想要你。”

“大声点。”

哈利咽了咽口水。

“我-我想要你。”

布雷司咧嘴一笑。

“好孩子。那告诉我你需要我。”

“我...我需-需要你。”

“你需要什么，宝贝？”

黑发男孩抽了口气，因为布雷司的嘴停在了他下巴的敏感位置上。哈利的自控力也随之崩溃。

“肏我。我需要你肏我。”

布雷司发出了不赞同的声音。

“好好问，宝贝。”

“请你肏我。求你了，我太想要你了。”

斯莱特林笑了起来。

“真饥渴，你真是个骚货。”

布雷司把手拖到哈利的脖子上，让对方又抽了口气。

“把我的衣服脱了。”斯莱特林静静地命令道。

哈利用颤抖的双手手慢慢地解开了布雷司的长袍，把它从他身上扒下来。然后他松开对方的领结，让领带掉在地上。

“慢慢来。想象自己是在拆礼物。”布雷司低声说。

格兰芬多把布雷司塞在裤子里的白衬衣下摆拉出来，一颗颗地解开扣子。他的双手随着深色皮肤一寸一寸地袒露而越来越颤抖。最终，这件衬衣也落了地。哈利睁大眼睛盯着斯莱特林的身体。斯莱特林赤裸的上身更加漂亮：他的身躯瘦削，肌肉不太发达，但看上去仍然很健康。除了一径黑色的腹毛之外，布雷司没有别的体毛。他的皮肤光滑无瑕，肤色完美。他得意地笑了起来。

“看到你喜欢的东西了？”

哈利一言不发地点点头。当他正要解开斯莱特林的裤子扣时，布雷司抓住了他的手。

“你得先一丝不挂，把衣服脱光。”

格兰芬多很渴望变得光溜溜的，所以很快就脱光了衣服。哈利在布雷司热切而贪婪的目光下涨红了脸，肉茎耀武扬威地立着。布雷司舔了舔他的嘴唇。

‘作为一个混血他真的很吸引人，难怪克拉布和高尔那么想肏他，而且我怀疑并不只有他们这么想。’

随着羽毛般轻柔的触碰，布雷司拖着一根手指，从哈利的锁骨摸到他阴茎的底部，对格兰芬多情欲的战栗嗤之以鼻。

“把我的裤子脱下。”

哈利把剩下的衣物脱下来，布雷司抬脚脱出来。哈利盯着全裸的布雷司，渴望地呜咽起来：在布雷司的身躯下，是一双强有力的长腿，完美地适合用来用力抽插。还有他的鸡巴，是哈利见过的最好的之一：十英寸长，中等粗细，底部有修剪过的耻毛，有点向左弯曲，下面是两个沉甸甸的囊袋。

布雷司很惊讶。哈利甚至比他想象得还要骚。斯莱特林又一次热情地吻住哈利，让哈利喘不过气来。布雷司的嘴巴贴着他的脖子摩挲，轻轻地吸吮着，然后低声说：

“跪下。”

哈利感到头晕目眩，自己跪了下来，把脸凑到情人的肉棒前。

“继续，宝贝。你知道该怎么做的。不准弄你自己。”

哈利点点头，在布雷司的颤颤巍巍地含住布雷司的龟头，他的舌头缠着勃起打圈，用嘴唇包裹住对方的性器。慢慢地，他吞进了更多，直到不得不停下来，然后开始上下摇晃自己的脑袋。布雷司在他情人继续为他口了几分钟的过程中逐渐加重了呼吸。最后，布雷司命令他停下来。

斯莱特林让哈利趴在一张桌子上，露出了他那紧致的、粉色的小穴。

“你这样看起来好极了：完全为我弯下腰。”

布雷司抓住哈利的右手，用无声咒润滑了一下，把它抓到哈利的小穴边。

“扩张你自己。”

哈利发出了一声颤抖的‘好’，然后把一根滑溜溜的手指滑进自己的后穴。格兰芬多快速又高效地准备着自己，很快就找到了自己的前列腺。

布雷司的目光黏在哈利开拓自己的手指上。这些动作显然训练有素，而哈利经常自己这么做的认知让布雷司欲火焚身。随着时间流逝，哈利塞了第二根手指进去，他的另一只手不自觉地朝他的阴茎摸去，撸了几下。布雷司拍了一下小情人的屁股。

“我说过你不准碰自己的。”

哈利可怜地浪叫一声，向后摇晃去贴自己的手指。他又被打了两下，尖叫起来。

“这是为了你的不服从和贪心。”

黑发的格兰芬多垂下头来，继续指奸自己。很快他就渴望能有一根肉棒来填满他。布雷司享受地看着他，硬得发疼。然后他抓住哈利的胳膊，把那更娇小的男孩的手指从自己的小穴里拉出来。小穴只是慢慢地合上了。布雷司轻轻地蹭了蹭那块肌肉。

“为了我如此绽放和濡湿，像个货真价实的娼妓一样。”

深色皮肤的男人单手抓住自己阴茎的底部，扶起对准哈利的小穴，但没有插进去。哈利，能感觉到肉棒的顶部抵着他。他太想要了，就尝试把自己往后凑插入自己。布雷司知道他想要什么，很快移开了身子，又打了哈利的屁股一下。

“别太贪心了。”

“对-对不起。”哈利轻轻说。

布雷司又把自己扶住，这一次他插了进去，但只进了肉棒的顶部，然后又退了出来。哈利发出了一声哽咽。斯莱特林又一次玩弄地进入哈利，然后又一次快速抽出，直到格兰芬多开始胡乱抽泣。布雷司就知道现在他已经彻底掌控住大难不死的男孩了。他可以要求他做任何事情，而哈利一定会做只为获得他的肉棒。这股力量的沸腾是让布雷司所感受到的最令人兴奋和激发欲望的感觉。他死死地扣住哈利的腰，粗暴地刺入了哈利。布雷司只用了一个有力的插入就把他整个鸡巴完全塞进了哈利的身体。格兰芬多尖叫出声，因为自己被填满而松了口气。斯莱特林低吼起来。哈利的小穴该死得紧，他的肠壁紧紧缠着坚硬的肉棒。即刻，斯莱特林就开始动起来。随着每一次落在前列腺上用力的刺戳，哈利放荡地呻吟起来。

布雷司不得不把哈利的手拍开，因为格兰芬多又一次尝试自渎。

“你会靠我的鸡巴射出来的。”斯莱特林咆哮道。

布雷司开始专注地操弄哈利：他用力地把自己肉棒插进男孩的身体，一次不落地顶上哈利的前列腺。布雷司低头看着自己水亮的勃起在自己最新的征服者体内插进抽出。他十分享受哈利奶油般白腻小屁股和他发黑的鸡巴形成的强烈对比。

很快，哈利紧绷的身体让布雷司接近高潮。他的插入甚至变得更加有力，哈利此刻则沉浸在快感中尖叫。

“射出来，骚货。靠我的鸡巴射出来。”

然后哈利去了：格兰芬多迎来了人生中最强烈的高潮之一。他的肉棒喷薄出来，在身下的桌子上射满了大量的精液。哈利的高潮太强烈了，一时变得头昏脑花。

“Fuck yes.”布雷司低吼着。

经过几次有力的抽插后，深色皮肤的男孩把他的种子射进了哈利痉挛的身体里。等他从高潮中缓过劲来，布雷司从哈利身体里退出来，问道：

“一个好孩子会在自己被肏之后说什么？”

“谢谢。”哈利虚弱地低声说。

布雷司拍了拍他的屁股。

“好孩子。”

布雷司转过身去穿上衣服，这时他看到聚会上的另一个客人正站在门口。是那个吸血鬼，血尼（Sanguini）。他正饥渴地盯着哈利暴露的屁股。斯莱特林走到一边，向吸血鬼打了个手势，表明他可以跟哈利来上一发。吸血鬼优雅地点点头，然后无声地走向那个袒露的、毫不设防的少年走去。布雷司咧嘴一笑，快速穿好衣服，离开了。

哈利听着门打开又合上的声音，想要再次站起来。但一只冰冷的手又压着他的背把他推下去。困惑又有些害怕地，哈利转过头，看到一只吸血鬼正逼近他。那个不死的生物掏出了自己的鸡巴，但仍穿着得体。格兰芬多皱起眉头，张嘴想说些什么，吸血鬼就猛地把自己的鸡巴塞进哈利的身体里。这种生物的勃起比布雷司的要大一些：至少有12英寸，和麻瓜啤酒罐一样粗。此外，吸血鬼的肉棒是冰冷的。哈利本来想说的话被一声淫荡的浪叫取代。格兰芬多已经被布雷司很好地扩张和润滑过了，但他仍能感受出吸血鬼是怎么在体内将他撑开的。这是一种美妙的感觉，让他的阴茎立马又硬了起来。他体内属于吸血鬼冷冰冰的体温是一种新的体验，让他着迷。

这个嗜血的生物毫不浪费时间，开始粗暴地操弄哈利。他已经很久没肏过这么温热又紧致的身体了。他甚至不需要用自己的咒语，这个男孩就已经足够心甘情愿了。吸血鬼同样知道这男孩不需要温柔以待，因为他花了好几分钟来观察另一个人类是怎样用几乎暴力的方式来肏这个婊子的。血尼看得出来这男孩有多喜欢。

吸血鬼有着巨大的耐力，因为他们只能在吸食血液的时候才能达到高潮，所以吸血鬼充分享受了这一机会。他把他的人类婊子操射了两次。血尼觉得自己能够永远干这个美味的小穴。终于，他对射精的欲望变得愈发强烈。

吸血鬼俯身向前，把脸埋在哈利的脖颈旁。他闻着那块柔软的皮肤，享受着人类血液浓郁的香味。血尼可以看出他的血液会非常美味。所以他伸出了尖牙，咬上了那个男孩的脖子。当尖牙刺穿哈利的皮肤时，许多事情同时上演着：格兰芬多的身体抽搐起来，发出呜咽声，哈利又一次去了。而第一滴血击中他的舌头时，吸血鬼也把种子射进了哈利体内。

血尼喝了个痛快，直到高潮缓过去之后才停下来。他撤回了自己的尖牙，舔了舔伤口使其愈合。这个生物直起身来，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他早先的设想是正确的：男孩的血是他尝过的最美味的。吸血鬼软掉的阴茎从哈利体内滑出，重新藏回了吸血鬼的长袍下。

等他整理好衣服之后，吸血鬼不假思索地走了出去。徒留哈利满足地、脑袋发热地趴在桌子上。


	2. 魅力（Encanto）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从和一只吸血鬼发生关系之后，哈利开始完全陷入它的魔咒中。与此同时，布雷司与血尼结成联盟，打算再把哈利搞到自己的床上。然而，这个斯莱特林并没有意识到，他也陷入了吸血鬼的魔咒之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特。他属于J.K.罗琳。我为我的所有错误感到抱歉。  
> ________________________________________________________________________  
> 【译者的话】警告！NC-17！未成年人性行为！三人行！cp包括布雷司/哈利、血尼/哈利、血尼/布雷司，斜杠有意义！双插头布雷司 有“利奥利”体位 看清cp再继续！！！！

哈利蜷缩在床上，拱起他小小的身子。他的皮肤滚烫而发热，覆了一层薄薄的汗。少年人渴望着他情人冷酷的触碰，那是唯一能治愈在火焰中被消耗的他的方法。他需要只有对方才能给自己的快感。终于，一只冰冷的手掠过他的身体，搓揉他的乳头，若有若无地抚慰着男孩的勃起，戏弄起他的入口。哈利抽泣着，乞求他的情人不要再玩弄他。他有一种感觉，如果他现在不能马上得到无与伦比的快乐的话，他就会死掉。这就是为什么大难不死的男孩在被他情人粗大的肉棒进入时宽心下来并哭了起来。他屈服于这快感，直到所有的一切归于黑暗。

哈利轻轻地喘了口气，在释放的同时醒了过来。他未经触碰的阴茎将精液在自己平坦的肚子上喷得到处都是。好几天了，哈利都被这些强烈的、刺激的湿梦困扰。自他在斯拉格霍恩教授的派对上和布雷司还有血尼搞过之后，这些梦就逐渐开始了。起初，它们的开头都相当正常，哈利梦到了那天晚上，他的梦将他记忆中的这段经历又重述了一次。但每过一晚，那些梦就会变得更糟。很快，哈利的大脑开始自己编织故事，展露出哈利内心最深处最黑暗的幻想。

男孩抓起魔杖，把他弄糟的一切收拾干净，然后又背过身去，不安稳地睡了几小时。  
\--------------------------------------------  
与此同时，在禁林里，一个苍白、高挑的生物正盯着那座魔法学校，一名来自这个学校的学生朝他走近：布雷司·沙比尼。

“血尼，已经两个星期了！该死的两个星期！而你还是毫无成果！”褐色皮肤的斯莱特林愤愤不平地喊道。

在他们都干了哈利·波特之后不久，布雷司向血尼提了一个建议。在对吸血鬼魔法有了简短的研究之后，布雷司建议他们可以共同努力，把哈利变成他们心甘情愿的性爱玩具。这个斯莱特林总是想要有一个能完全服从自己的人，听从他的每一个命令。但是没有黑魔法和禁忌魔法的应用，这项任务几乎是无法实现的。因为绝大多数人都不会愿意做另一个人的性奴。布雷司不想冒险用所需的黑魔法来获取阿兹卡班不动产权。没有哪一场性爱——不管有多美好——值得付出如此代价。这就是为什么他要接近这个吸血鬼。吸血鬼的魔法几乎是无法追踪的，即使能追踪到这个吸血鬼身上，也丝毫不会留下布雷司参与过的证据。

起初，血尼并不想对哈利做些什么，但是他同样并不否认自己有想要随时拥有哈利的兴趣。所以，他使用了自己的魅力，一种吸血鬼特有的能力，来让哈利做春梦，并让他一直处于性兴奋的状态下，但同时又让他不可能达到高潮。

“耐心点，年轻人。我已经有很大的进展了。”

“行吧，我他妈真没看出来。”

“他就快准备好了。过不了多久，在新月的那天晚上，他就会来找我们的。他是一个天生的顺从者。”

“我希望你是对的。”

说罢，布雷司转过身，走回了城堡。血尼的目光锁定他的背影，在思索这个愚蠢的巫师什么时候才能意识到他也在也陷入了自己的魅力影响之中。  
\--------------------------------------------  
正如血尼预计的那样，哈利三天之后就绷不住了。他对血尼和布雷司的鸡巴太渴望了。顺着他内心的牵引，哈利在半夜溜到了禁林里的一块空地上。不言而喻，布雷司和血尼已经在那儿等着他了。

“我在这儿干嘛？”哈利迷糊地问道。

虽然现在是一月中旬，但还没有开始下雪，只是一般般得冷，这是幸运的。如果天气更冷些，又下雪的话，一场深夜户外性爱对这两个人类来说是危险的。血尼走到这个迷迷糊糊的少年跟前，把一只手搁到对方脸颊上。

“你现在安全了。你所有的需求都会得到满足。”

哈利随着吸血鬼的抚摸呻吟起来，他的最后一道防线在自己的身心都交付这个暗夜生物的瞬间告破。血尼冰冷的嘴唇在哈利温热的皮肤上游走，把尖牙刺进哈利的身体，啜饮他鲜美的血液。

“脱掉衣服，然后跪下。”

目睹哈利是怎样心甘情愿地按照指令行事这一事实，布雷司兴奋起来，就像他梦想的一切都成真了。他大步走到哈利面前，把自己软趴趴的肉棒从长袍底下扯出来。

“帮他口。”吸血鬼命令道。

哈利顺从地用嘴唇裹住褐色皮肤男孩软绵的阴茎，用舌头抵住。布雷司在哈利热情地服侍下很快硬起来，肉眼可见地享受着，而血尼则在一旁阴恻恻地看着，咧嘴一笑。这也是为什么吸血鬼的魅力如此成功的原因之一：被魅惑的人甚至都没有尝试去抵抗，因为他们会喜欢自己所做的一切。尤其是在他们被吸食血液之后，吸血鬼的唾液是一种强烈的催情剂。

布雷司的臀部轻微地晃动，更多地深入跪在自己面前的少年的嘴里，令人惊叹的尺寸把哈利的嘴巴塞得满满的。血尼趁布雷司心不在焉的当口，迅速行动起来。他移到布雷司背后，把自己冰冷的身体压向那个年轻人温暖的躯体。吸血鬼极具效率地把斯莱特林的脑袋倾到一边，露出他修长的麦色脖颈。血尼伸长了尖牙，咬住对方，吸食他的血液。

哈利的血和布雷司的血的味道几乎完全相反：哈利的血尝起来有一股甜甜的花香味，有点像新鲜的草莓，还带一点香草味，是一种淡淡而柔和的味道。然而，布雷司的血液则有一种更强烈更重的味道。斯莱特林尝起来辛辣又浓郁，带着坚果的味道。这两个年轻人的味道没一点儿相像，但对血尼来说，不管是哪一个都要不够。

吸血鬼这次吸了很大的量，在分开的时候，布雷司至少失了一品脱的血。按道理来说，斯莱特林该感到头晕或恶心。但血尼的唾液和魅力的醉人效应几乎立刻开始运转，让深色皮肤的男孩感到似乎置身高处。布雷司从未停止过朝哈利的嘴摇摆臀部，但他的动作开始变得不稳定，他的欲望达到了前所未有的未知高度，阴茎随之跳动着。

血尼放开布雷司的身体，舔了舔嘴唇上残留的几滴深红色的血液。他命令斯莱特林脱下衣服，然后打开自己的裤子，拔出了硬的像石头一样的粗大阴茎。

“来舔我，你们两个一起。”

在体内产生了大量内啡肽又处于暗夜生物控制下的恍惚状态下，这两个男孩立刻开始行动了。哈利亲吻起血尼肉棒的底部，布雷司则用嘴唇包住了龟头。吸血鬼可以看出这是布雷司第一次做口交，但他的饥渴和天赋很好地掩盖住了他的经验不足。

‘他口起来就像个天生的婊子。’血尼想道。

吸血鬼喘着粗气，看着这两个十几岁的孩子是怎么在他勃起的顶端亲热的，用他们的舌头摩擦他的鸡巴。两个少年急切地对着血尼的男性特征又吸又舔，发出了小小的愉悦的声音。吸血鬼让他们自己心满意足地玩了一会儿，然后用一只冰冷的手爱抚哈利柔软凌乱的头发，对他说：

“去，再给布雷司口一次。”

哈利放过吸血鬼的肉棒，给了他一个晕乎乎的笑容，然后弯下腰，含住深色皮肤男孩的勃起。与此同时，血尼双手抓住布雷司的头，叫他别动，然后将龟头滑入对方的嘴里。他开始肏他年轻情人的嘴，仰过头呻吟起来。比起和吸血鬼上床，血尼更喜欢和人类做爱。人类是如此脆弱，如此不堪一击，只要他想，吸血鬼可以运用自己的知识轻而易举地打败他们。但更重要的是：他们都是鲜活的，而血尼不是。对于一个不死的人来说，每一个活着的人都像一道明亮温暖的光，他们不自觉地就会被其吸引。血尼无法脱离那天堂般的神圣光芒，他喜欢活力十足的年轻人类绕着他的鸡巴转。

布雷司的下巴很快变得酸痛起来，他对于口交完全没有经验可谈，而吸血鬼的男性特征又异于常人得粗大。但他不在乎这种疼痛。能给吸血鬼——他现在的主人——快乐这件事，让布雷司感到心情愉悦。他热切地吞下血尼分泌出的前液，身体感官被放大。这给他一种他曾经吸食麻瓜毒品——可卡因的快感。哈利为他做的深喉让这一切变得更棒了。

哈利很想念替布雷司口交的滋味，他也很享受取悦布雷司的感觉。在无数个夜晚无尽的甜蜜折磨之后，在经历了无数天被无法到达高潮困扰之后，他终于又和吸血鬼在一起了。他觉得自己对性爱的强烈渴望终于得到了满足，年轻的男孩知道他愿意为了讨主人的欢心做任何事情，这样他的快乐就永远不会流逝了。

“布雷司，手撑到地上跪下来。哈利，帮我准备好布雷司，我想上他。”吸血鬼命令起他的两个情人。

大难不死的男孩点点头，在布雷司身后跪下，前头的人立刻四肢着地。哈利拨开布雷司肌肉发达的臀瓣，开始舔弄外圈。血尼兴奋地看着，把他的阴茎又一次喂进布雷司的嘴里，补充道：

“哈利，把你自己也准备好。”

当他引导情人的头在自己的勃起上上下摇动时，血尼的眼睛紧盯着布雷司形状姣好的臀部，哈利的脸在那儿若隐若现，。黑发男孩正用舌头舔着斯莱特林的后穴。血尼在看到哈利已经在自己屁股里塞进两根手指时狡黠地笑起来，男孩无意识地翘起屁股，展示着自己。

吸血鬼并没有给哈利很多时间来准备布雷司和他自己，他知道哈利可以轻易吃下任何他想虏获的鸡巴，而布雷司......血尼只让哈利给这个自命不凡的斯莱特林做了那么一点准备，以至于他不会对这个人类脆弱的身体造成身体伤害，但还不足以让布雷司感觉不到痛苦。血尼知道这个深色皮肤的青年会对首次被破身产生的轻微疼痛表示欢迎。吸血鬼需要布雷司感到疼痛，那样他才能在很长一段时间里都能感受到自己的鸡巴在他体内的感觉。

“哈利，用手撑着跪下来。”不亡生物用冰冷的声音命令道。

等格兰芬多摆好自己的位置，血尼缓慢地爱抚着他俏皮的屁屁，然后引着布雷司的勃起插进哈利紧绷的身体里，缓慢地令人痛苦。等布雷司被哈利裹住的瞬间，血尼就拨开了前者的臀瓣，盯着斯莱特林被扩张的后穴。血尼把自己对准少年的入口，用了两个有力的推力把整个阴茎推进他的身体。布雷司在人生中首次被男人的侵犯中愉悦又痛苦地尖叫起来，但这肯定不会是最后一次。

过了一会儿，布雷司开始适应入侵感，他和血尼开始同步运动起来。由于他们之间的连接，他们完美地同步移动，激情洋溢地摇晃着他们的臀部。

哈利感觉自己似乎置身天堂：布雷司已经是一个很好的性爱老手了，他坚硬的鸡巴总是能找准自己的前列腺。但是在血尼操弄布雷司的力度的基础上加上布雷司操弄哈利的力度，斯莱特林的鸡巴被推到了这个年轻的格兰芬多身体更深的地方。哈利放荡地浪叫着，屁股还不知羞耻地向后贴上布雷司的勃起。

对于血尼来说，布雷司是他在永生的三百年之内操过的最好的。唯一与此一样好的是几周前和哈利的那次。但他们又一次完全相反：哈利是天生的顺从者，甚至在他被吸血鬼引诱之前，他就很享受被人粗暴地控制和操弄。哈利很擅长驾驭鸡巴，因为此前他已经被很多人干过了。但布雷司是一个更占主导地位的支配者，比起被肏他更会肏人。血尼对自己是第一个进入这个青年人的认知感到愉悦，而且他将会成为那唯一的一个。吸血鬼乐于他是征服布雷司的那一个人，让他变成了一个完美的bottom。

斯莱特林则感觉自己好像因为感官过载而失去了理智。哈利那令人惊异的紧致屁股裹着他的鸡巴，而吸血鬼粗大又长的的阴茎使他的童贞荡然无存，这些都太棒了，棒得不像真实的一样。他身下哈利火热的身体和背后血尼冰冷的身体形成强烈对比，几乎让人难以忍受。布雷司嗨爆了，因为吸血鬼催情的唾液在血管里流淌而欣喜若狂。布雷司的感官和快感得到了如此的提高，他坚持不了多久。所以就在几分钟之后，布雷司失控地把阴茎插入哈利的身体，用自己的种子射满了哈利的肚子。

感受到布雷司肠壁的收缩，血尼等深色皮肤的巫师从高潮中缓过劲来，然后从他身体里抽出来，把他推到一边。吸血鬼知道布雷司会在短暂的易感期过去之后再来，他想利用这段时间来再肏哈利一次。他坐到布雷司的长袍上，那袍子正铺在树林里冷冰冰的地上。血尼张开双腿看着哈利，命令道：

“骑到我身来。”

格兰芬多心甘情愿地服从了这一命令。他弓起背，低低地呻吟着，让他主人的男性特征沉进自己的体内。吸血鬼比布雷司更大更粗，哈利的身体在吞下这个生物的鸡巴时甚至被撑得更开。最后，血尼插入哈利体内的鸡巴有效地治愈了他的不安和不适，让他觉得自己是这个星球上最幸福的人。

在两周都滴血未进的情况下，血尼感到极端口渴，尤其是他现在有了两种美味的血源——他仍然可以在嘴唇上尝出他们的味道——可以听从他的命令。于是，他俯身向前，犬齿拉长，咬住哈利的肩膀。吸血鬼贪婪地从他情人那儿索取，格兰芬多果香味的血朝他的舌头涌来。血尼太过于专注血液流进他嘴里的滋味，以至于他几乎没有注意到哈利是怎么发出一声尖锐的泣声射出来的。

血尼喝了最后一口，然后封住了哈利肩膀上两次被刺穿的血洞。然后他把哈利抬起来，把他放到自己坐的那块布料上。吸血鬼站起身，不管哈利了。肏他的确很棒，但是由于失血和高潮，哈利已经精疲力竭，对吸血鬼来说也没用了。跪在几英尺外正怒气冲冲自渎的布雷司对他来说更有趣。

布雷司被推倒，他的脸和身体被压向冰冷、微潮的地面，柔韧的臀部在空气中高高抬起。斯莱特林在吸血鬼又一次快速进入自己的同时咆哮起来，吸血鬼立刻把布雷司撞进了泥尘里。这个姿势让布雷司觉得血尼在给自己育种，在那一瞬间，斯莱特林突然希望血尼能够给他育种并让他怀孕。一阵低低的笑声传下来，吸血鬼可以读懂青年的想法。

“没多久的，很快我就会给你育种的。你们俩都该被我的子孙填满，但不是现在。”

血尼的进攻变得更加粗暴和邪恶。吸血鬼也想要到达高潮。而高潮需要血液才能到达，血尼就也咬了布雷司。就在这一刻，青年令人兴奋的血液流入他嘴里，吸血鬼在极乐的边缘蹒跚，用精液填满了布雷司。布雷司迎来了这个晚上的第二次，感受到他主人的精液喷洒在自己的内壁上。

血尼在反应过来之后封上了布雷司的伤口（毕竟他不想让他漂亮的男孩死去），然后拉起这个年轻人。吸血鬼把他软掉的阴茎重新塞回自己的裤子，把衣服拉好。他给了他的人类情人们一些时间来恢复，然后命令他们穿上衣服，每人给了一只补充血液的药水。

“你们要回到城堡去，你们要举止自若，不告诉任何人关于我的事。不要异乎寻常地与彼此接触。你们俩每晚都要到这块空地来，直到我命令你们做其他的事情之后，这样我们才能加强我们的联系。你们听明白了吗？”

“是的，先生。”年轻人们同时回答道。

血尼看着他们一瘸一拐地朝学校走去，思索着他能和自己这两个新玩具度过怎样精彩的时光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请在原作或者本翻译下留下kudos或评论！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos和评论！！


End file.
